Fathers Always Know
by kittiexkat
Summary: Burt's musings on the growing relationship between his son and Samuel Evans. Kurt/Sam. One shot.


_My first Glee fic, and of course it's Kam :) Dedicated to my girlfriend, because she deserves it and loves the pair._

_On another note, I know next to nothing about football, so I hope that section is adequate._

_I really hope you enjoy it; I'd love to hear your feedback._

**Disclaimer: Not for profit, and I do not own Glee or it's characters. I'm simply borrowing from the creators.**

* * *

Burt's not expecting to see someone else at the kitchen table with Kurt when he comes home from his shift at the garage – he remembers Kurt mentioning something about tutoring a friend, but it's nearly 10pm; Burt figured he'd be long gone. What's even more surprising is that they still seem to be on topic.

"That must be some assignment," he muses as he steps into the kitchen and walks over to the fridge, taking out a can of coke.

Kurt looks up, a little startled – he'd been so wrapped up in his discussion with Sam that he hadn't heard his father come in. "Hey, dad," he greets, recovering quickly. Gesturing towards his classmate, he smiles, "Dad, this is Sam – Sam, this is my dad."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel," the blond states, sounding utterly sincere. Although he shifts slightly under the older man's scrutinizing gaze, he smiles and doesn't comment on it. "Kurt's been helping me out with a couple essays, actually," he explains instead, "Mostly editing and stuff."

Burt nods absently, still sizing the teen up. He can distinctly see the football jacket that's been thrown on top of his backpack and eyes it with unease for a moment, but Kurt seems completely comfortable around the jock, so he figures that's enough reason for him to trust the other teen for now. Still, he'll be sure to ask Finn about him later. "I hope he took time from his slave driving to get you dinner, at least," he teases, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"You severely underestimate my hosting abilities." He's smiling, though, and he turns his attention back to Sam, effectively dismissing his father who takes the hint.

"It's getting late – don't work your selves too hard, boys," he cautions as he heads back out into the hall. He just barely catches Kurt's assurances that they won't.

Sam heads out about an hour later, and Burt doesn't bother to comment on the visit. He'd seen the look that Kurt had in his eyes when the two were talking, and he's just not sure that he's ready for the conversation. Something tells him Kurt's not ready for it, either.

-x-x-x-

Over the following weeks, Burt becomes quite accustomed to Sam being there whenever he gets home – be it for homework help, or to work on an assignment for the glee club. It's gotten to the point that it's more of a rarity for Sam _not_ to be there. He mentions as much one evening, and Kurt just laughs.

"We're not _inseparable_, Dad," he responds, rolling his eyes and continuing, "I mean, he's got a family too, you know. And the football team, and all of that."

-x-x-x-

The more time that passes, the more Burt starts to notice – that look that Kurt gets in his eyes whenever Sam's not looking? Sam gets that look too, whenever he watches Kurt. They both seem to keep it safely guarded when they're looking at each other, though – that's how Burt knows that he's realized it before they have. Knowing that Sam could be exactly who his son has been waiting for makes Burt like him that much more.

-x-x-x-

Sam seems to be Kurt's polar opposite – they share a kindness, a love of music, and their air of innocence, but beyond that, it's like their lines are completely divergent. He reminds Burt of Finn, actually, and he can't help but applaud Kurt for his taste. Somehow, with Sam there, Kurt even manages to sit through a few sports nights with Burt and Finn.

Of course, Kurt insists that it's more to do with wanting to understand the sports for which he's cheering – but Burt knows better. He can tell, but only because his son spends more time watching Sam (or pretending not to watch him, rather) than he spends looking at the television.

He finds himself hoping that Sam Evans ends up sticking around.

-x-x-x-

It's the final game of the football season, and McKinley and Mount Carmel are tied with only minutes to go. It's been one of the best games yet, and Burt proudly notes that Finn and Sam have both been playing exceptionally well. He cheers loudly along with Carole and the rest of the McKinley supporters when Sam catches the ball and books it towards the goal posts – the cheers only grow louder when Sam scores a touchdown. His gaze shifts immediately to his son and the other Cheerios, all of whom are cheering ecstatically for their team – the proud smile on Kurt's face is obvious, even with the distance between them.

The team celebrates on the field for a while before they finally break apart, many of them rushing to their cheering girlfriends and family members. It's Kurt who runs over to Sam, though, not even stopping to hesitate as he jumps on the quarterback, winding his arms around his neck before planting a hard kiss on his lips.

Burt practically sighs in relief – they've been going in circles for months now, and he can't quite explain why it makes him so happy to see one of them finally making a move, he just knows that it does. His relief fades into worry after a moment, though, and he watches carefully, gauging the reactions of those around them. He's not too surprised by the stunned silence that Kurt's bold move is initially met with – but he _is_ surprised by catcalls and cheers that rise up a moment or two later.

There are, of course, people who seem to be calling out pejoratives, as well as those who are making a big show of averting their gazes, and Burt smirks with satisfaction when Sam flips them all off and returns the kiss, having finally recovered from his own surprise.

Burt's more proud than he has ever been before – and it has absolutely nothing to do with the team's win.

-e_nd._


End file.
